Freed Justine
Summary Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a former Mage of Fairy Tail who didn't often appear in the guild; he is the leader of the Thunder God Tribe. After Fairy Tail's disbandment he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Likely 8-B | 7-C Name: Freed Justine Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 20 years Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Super-strength, super-speed, super-durability, super-senses, master swordsmanship (can slice through elemental bodies), magic-manipulation, magical barrier enchantment of select locations via rune magic, teleportation, can cast rune magic on either a target to trigger pain or on himself to augment his physical stats and/or grant him flight, elemental-manipulation (specifically, electricity) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(effortlessly launched Reedus through multiple building) '| Likely City Block Level '(higher than base) '| '''At least '''Town Level '''with Dark Ericture '''via powerscaling (destroyed Wahl's Proxy togethet with Ichiya) Speed: [http://img4.mangasee.co/series/FairyTail/0117-017.png Hypersonic] | Hypersonic+ (can keep up (with some effort) with Mirajane) | Hypersonic+ ' 'Lifting Strength: [http://img4.mangasee.co/series/FairyTail/0110-002.png Superhuman] | '''At least [http://img4.mangasee.co/series/FairyTail/0118-006.png '''Superhuman]' | Unknown' Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class GJ '(could compete briefly with "Satan Soul" Mirajane) '| Class TJ '(One-shot Wahl with his latest Dark Ericture) 'Durability: City Block Level+ '''via powerscaling | Multi-City Block Level (survived this) '| Unknown '(Took hits from Wahls Proxy) '''Stamina: High Range: Human melee range and up to a dozen meters with swordplay, several kilometers with Jutsu Shiki Standard Equipment: '''A sword '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: "Jutsu Shiki" requires preparation to construct across a sufficiently large range, due to its nature as a trap-type magic. The runes which compose "Jutsu Shiki" can also be negated via magic if successfully deciphered by a skilled enough individual Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (エクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): Freed's primary Magic, which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his sword or his own fingers. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. Dark Écriture seems to be related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, to Freed's own appearance * Teleportation: Freed is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form Freed's body once more * Dark Écriture: Pain (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Freed can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups. * Dark Écriture: Fear (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed instills the emotion of fear into his target, causing them to lose their courage * Dark Écriture: Suffering (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain * Dark Écriture: Death (闇の文字・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): Though never seen, this spell, based on its name, likely causes death * Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed attains a pair of rune-composed wings ** Flight: Through the use of such wings, Freed becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability ** Enhanced Speed: Freed's wings allow him to move around in the air at high speed, as shown when he was able to momentarily dodge some of Mirajane's attacks and even to briefly leave her behind while she was in her Satan Soul form * Dark Écriture: Darkness (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): A spell which Freed described as forbidden, and which he only resolved to use against Rustyrose and as a last resort against Mirajane's Satan Soul. By inscribing runes onto his himself, Freed turns into a massive demonic creature. While activating it, he went on to claim that "Only a Demon can master a Demon", implying Dark Écriture: Darkness grants him demonic powers and abilities; in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Freed enters this state. Despite eventually being defeated and acknowledging Mirajane as the "true" Demon between them, this form allowed Freed to engage in an extended physical fight with her ** Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed becomes able to cast Darkness Magic. And through its use perform a variety of feats, including using it to increase his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat *** Darkness Breath: Freed charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging his intended target *** Darkness Flare Bomb: Freed creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away * Enhanced Strength: This form increases Freed's strength exponentially, to the point where the clash between Mirajane's and his own clenched fists created a shockwave which destroyed the ground below them * Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow (闇の文字・"絶影" Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Freed's hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet ** Electric Shockwave: In such a state, Freed has shown himself capable of producing a large, electric orb from his right hand, which he employs in melee, rushing towards the target and striking them at close range * Dark Écriture: Destruction (闇の文字・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack, Freed rushes towards his opponent with his sword sheathed and his right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes the weapon and slashes the opponent, dealing them a great amount of damage * Dark Écriture: Reflect (闇の文字・拒絶 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu): By inscribing runes into the air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. As it was only used once, the extent of its reflecting power is unknown * Dark Écriture: Slay: Freed quickly slashes the target, causing heavy damage to both the target and the ground below * Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Also a form of Letter Magic, Jutsu Shiki revolves around the use of the very same runes which Freed employs with his Dark Écriture; this form of Magic allows him to erect Magical barriers in the form of rune enchantments in a given area, preventing those inside it from exiting. Each enchantment possesses specific "rules" to it, which are freely set by Freed, and which must be complied with in order for the ones trapped inside to leave the barrier. Escape is otherwise impossible, with the rules being "absolute", and even an immensely powerful Mage such as Makarov Dreyar is incapable of breaking them. While taking quite a long time to cast and thus being almost useless in actual combat, if given the right time and planned carefully, Jutsu Shiki can be extremely useful and helpful, being ideal for setting up traps, and having been one of the main aspects of Laxus Dreyar's plan to take over Fairy Tail, which was held in check and had most of its members defeated, with the comrades fighting each other to escape the enchantments, simply through Freed's use of it. This seems to be a very advanced form of Magic, as Makarov went on to describe Freed as having become very powerful due to its use. However, due to Jutsu Shiki not being dynamic as Dark Écriture, the barriers created with it can be, with some effort and given some time, undone, either by someone adept at languages and writing, or simply by someone who has witnessed Jutsu Shiki being cast different times Key: Base | Dark Écriture: Darkness/Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow | Post Second-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Runes User Category:Magic Users